From A to Z
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: Basically it's 26 random short stories based on different words. Enjoy.


**A is for Amore.**

Ludwig opened his mail box and was attacked by a pile of letters coming at him. He picked up one of them and recognized his lover's handwritings. He slowly opens the letter and saw one gigantic word wrote in red pen and smiles.

'Amore.'

**B is for Bed.**

Feliciano rolls to his side and watched his German lover sleeps. He looks so peaceful and relaxed, his usually serious face is now is a clam state and Feliciano can't help but to lean down and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

**C is for Cats.**

"Here kitty kitty! Here kitty kitty!"

"What are you doing Feli?"

"Cat!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Look Ludwig! She's stuck on the tree… poor kitty, she must be so afraid."

The small animal perched on a slightly thicker branch on the tree in front of the two's house, mewing softly and helplessly. Feliciano had been watching her since morning, hoping and praying for a way to help this poor cat. Ludwig went to work early and Feliciano can't climb trees, so there is no choice but to wait for the strong Ludwig to come home.

"What do you want me to do?" Ludwig asks, loosening his tie.

"Rescue her!"

"What?"

"You can lift me up on your shoulders so I can reach her and take her down! Ve, it's a brilliant idea Ludwig!"

"Why didn't you just use the ladders?"

"Oh… right…"

**D is for Dreams.**

Ludwig is standing in a field of daisies, watching the clouds above him roll by. The sky is so blue and the scent of the flowers is overwhelming. Ludwig had never felt so relax in his life, the work and the stress is slowly killing him. He sat down slowly and inhales deeply.

Suddenly he heard soft crying of someone behind him. He turned around and saw a little girl, standing alone, helplessly in the middle of the sea of flowers, clutching to her white apron, sobbing quietly.

Ludwig got curious so he got up and went over to her, kneeling down in front of her he asks, "Hey, why are you crying?"

The little girl looked up; big hazel eyes met icy blue ones as she sobbed. "You're back…"

Ludwig stared at the little girl as her crying got louder.

"You're back! Oh Holy Roman Empire you're back!"

She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

Ludwig was taken aback, he doesn't know the girl and he is definitely NOT that Holy Roman Empire she mentioned.

"Um… I'm sorry, but… I'm not…"

"Why'd you leave me here?"

Hazel orbs met blue ones once again.

"Sorry?"

"Why'd you leave me here? All these time… I was lonely, so lonely. Why didn't you come back?"

"I'm so so sorry but I…"

"You promised. You promised you'd come back! Why'd you only come back now? I missed you!"

Tears started to well up in Ludwig's eyes as he watched the small girl cries.

"I missed you! I missed you so much! You evil monster!"

"Please… don't say that… please… I-I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't! Don't… you said you love me…" small whispers escaped from the tiny lips as Ludwig holds her in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I don't know what happened but I'm sorry…"

"You should be... Holy Roman Empire…"

**E is for Elephants**

Feliciano pinned the poster of two elephants in the water on top of the headboard.

"What was that?"

The small Italian shrieked and turned around, Ludwig was standing in the door with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Putting up posters obviously."

"Why elephants?"

"Ve… we don't have elephants in Italy and you don't have elephants in Germany, so I'm now bringing you elephants in our bedroom!"

**F is for Feliciano**

Spilled pasta sauce, flour all over the countertop, water boiling on the stove, half cut tomatoes and basil leaves left on the cutting board, unwashed dished piled up in the sink.

Ludwig crossed his arms and sighed at the mess in from of him.

"Feliciano!"

**G is for Germany**

Ludwig is snoring loudly on the couch after his 7th round of beer. Feliciano is sitting beside him, humming the national anthem of the blonde's country softly to himself.

"Happy National Day, Deutschland."

**H is for Hugs**

Feliciano clings to Ludwig and refuse to let go as Ludwig came back from a three days two nights working trip.

"I missed you."

**I is for Italy.**

Green, white and red banners with 'Happy National Day' were hung up in the living room and soft Italian music was playing in the background. Ludwig looked at his watch.

"Good, two more minutes and Feli would be home."

**J is for Japan**

"Hatsune… Miku?" Feliciano cocked his head to one side when Kiku showed him the small figurine of w blue haired girl with a leek in her hand.

"Hai, Feliciano-san, this is the most popular character in Japan and now I'm giving it to you."

"Really? Thank you Kiku!"

**K is for Kirkland**

"No! Please no! I beg you, please! Stop it!"

"Ahahahaha, each and every one of you shall have a taste of my Kirkland scones!"

"Ve~ no!"

"Arthur you beast! Stop contaminating everyone with your awful food!"

"Ah shut up Alfred!"

**L is for Ludwig**

"Ludwig Ludwig I can't find my pants!"

"Ludwig Ludwig I can't reach the pasta jar!"

"Ludwig Ludwig my arm hurt, kiss it better?"

"Ludwig Ludwig I want a hug!"

"Ludwig Ludwig tiamo!"

**M is for Milk.**

The tall German warms up a glass of milk and puts it on top of the table and waits for the Italian to run down for his breakfast.

**N is for Naked.**

"Feli! Put on your pants!"

**O is for Oranges**

"I hate oranges."

"Even if you hate them you have to eat them. They are rich in Vitamin C and…"

"No!"

"Come on Feli, open up."

"No!"

"I'm hiding your pasta jar…"

"Ah…"

Ludwig smiles in defeat as Feliciano obediently open up his mouth for that one tiny piece of orange after hearing that his lover would hide his beloved pasta jar.

**P is for Prussia**

"Oi West! Listen to me when I talk to you!"

The blonde looks up to his arrogant brother and grunts in response.

"Seriously West what is wrong with you? You've been smiling all day at your phone, what is so funny?"

Ludwig's phone beeps again with its annoying beep and Gilbert snatches it away before Ludwig can smile at it like an idiot again and starts to read in a loud voice.

"Dear Ludwig, be sure to come home for dinner, I made pasta. Love, Feliciano. Ps, tiamo. What the hell…."

**Q is for quizzes.**

Feliciano sat at the table , brows knitted together is concentration, trying to figure out the small riddle left by the German before going to work, beside it, a small note says,

'Solve this by tonight and you'll get a reward. ;) Ludwig'

**R is for Romano**

"Oi potato bastard, I come to see my little brother."

A loud voice was heard from outside the door. Ludwig puts his fingers on his temples and slowly rubs in circles.

_That Romano again…_

**S is for Stray Italian Greyhound**

"Ve Ludwig, If you were to describe me in one song, what would it be?"

"Huh?"

Ludwig frowned down at his small Italian lover.

"I want to know. Tell me Ludwig."

"Um… 'Stray Italian Greyhound' by Vienna Teng…"

"Ve~ I never heard to if, so I'm off to Google it now!"

"Wait, Feli…"

"Yes Luddy?"

The big German blushes, "Uh…w-what song would I be?"

The Italian looked at him with wide hazel eyes. "Oh, you. You would be…"

He slowly walks next to Ludwig, stood on tip toes and whispers 'Disco Pogo' before running away laughing his head off.

(.com/watch?v=QLySk3i4dFI - Stray Italian Greyhound)

(.com/watch?v=FWsQQgbKkjc - Disco Pogo)

**T is for Thongs**

Feliciano looks at his reflection in the mirror. He stares at the small red thong on his hips before smiling in satisfaction.

"Ludwig would love this."

**U is for Umbrella**

It was raining and the two lovers are walking home under a small umbrella. Feliciano extended his hand outside the shade of the umbrella and let the rain drops fall on his opened hand. The rain had turned into a small drizzle and the two continued to walk home without exchanging a single word.

**V is for violin**

Ludwig stared, wide eyed, jaw opened as he watched Feliciano's hand holding the bow, gliding it across the strings of the violin. Soft music filled the room. Ludwig didn't know the Italian can play the violin.

After the music ended, Feliciano skipped over to Ludwig. "Ve Luddy, how was it?"

"It was amazing… how… when…"

"I learnt it from Mr Roderich when I was staying in his house. Ve, Ludwig, do you like it?"

"Yea, I like it."

**W is for West**

Feliciano lies down on the east side of the bed while Ludwig lies on the west.

Feliciano always lets him lies there when he is feeling a little homesick.

Lying on the west side makes Ludwig feels a little more at home.

**X is for Xylophone**

Ludwig stares, mouth opens at the small xylophone in Feliciano's hands.

"Your birthday gift!"

Ludwig doesn't know whether to laugh or get mad at this, every nation in the world knows that Ludwig is tone deaf.

"Thanks Feli but… you know I can't…"

"Never mind, I'll teach you!"

**Y is for Yes**

Ludwig rocks back and forth on his heels as he waited for his beloved Italian to come home from his daily shopping. The small ring feels heavy in the palm of his hand. He is sweating now, he is nervous and afraid. He is afraid of what Feliciano would when he pulls out the ring, he is afraid of rejection.

Oh man up Ludwig, he will accept you, don't worry.

Then, small jingle of keys was heard from outside the door. Ludwig holds his breath as he watch the Italian casually walks in with bags of food (mostly pasta) in his hands.

"Oh, ciao Luddy, you're back early!"

Ludwig smiled weakly as his lover retreats into the kitchen to put away the stuff.

"Um…" Ludwig waits until Feliciano comes out of the kitchen. "Feli… there's something I want to ask you."

Feliciano looks at him with his wide hazel eyes. "Yes?"

"Um… t-that is… Feli…"

Ludwig gets down on one knee and Feliciano squeals. "What are you doing? Get up now!"

"No, I have to say this before I get up," Ludwig pulls out the small ring box and shows it to Feliciano.

"Feliciano Vargas, w-will you marry me?"

Silence.

Feliciano looks at the ring with wide eyes, he looks Ludwig, then back to the ring, and he bursts into tears.

"O Dio… O Mio Dio… Ludwig… I…"

He throws himself at his larger German lover and kisses him passionately on the mouth.

When they pull apart, Feliciano nods fiercely.  
>"Si, Ludwig Beilschmidt! I will marry you! Si! Yes! YES!"<p>

**Z is for Zzz.**

Feliciano laughs as Ludwig mutters a curse in German when he accidentally knocks his toes on the dresser.

When he finally made his way to the bed safely, Feliciano puts his arms around him, the ring on his ring finger shining softly in the moonlight pouring in from the window.

"Tiamo Ludwig."

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

They both lean in for a kiss.

When they break apart, Ludwig frowns suddenly at Feliciano.

"Mein Gott Feli… are you not wearing pants, again?"

**El Fin~**


End file.
